She Wouldn't Replace Her
by Empv
Summary: Nemo now thinks that what will happen if Dory becomes his new mother.
1. chapter 1

Dory was swimming with Nemo to school. When they got there,Nemo saw his friends and swam towards them.

"Have fun!" waved Dory.

"Hi Nemo!" his friends shouted hello.

"Hey guys." said Nemo.

"One of Nemo's friends ,Sheldon ,looked up and see Dory swimming away.

"Is that your Mom?" asked Sheldon.Nemo turned around to see what Sheldon was talking about. He turned back to Sheldon.

"No." chuckled Nemo.

"Are you sure? I mean she lives with you and your Dad all the time." said Tad.

"Yeah!" said Pearl.

"Are they planning to get married!?" joked Sheldon

"I said no Sheldon!" steamed Nemo as he looked at him.

Nemo laughed a little ,but then wondered , will Dory ever replace the mother he lost when he was an egg?


	2. Chapter 2:Acting Strange

Back At Nemo's Home After School~

"Alright guys, I brought in some kelp.", Marlin.

"Alright!", said Dory in excitement. She swam over to him.

"Yeah alright.", said Nemo quietly. He caught up to them. For him, his smaller fin could give him trouble."

"Come on, Nemo!",shouted Dory. She decided to talk with him and swam over to him,"Nemo what's going on? Did something bother you at school today?"

"It's nothing. School was fine.", said Nemo.

"Then..what is it,then?", asked Dory.

"LOOK,IT'S NOTHING! OKAY!?! STOP ASKING ME QUESTIONS ALRIGHT, JEEZ!", Nemo swam away to somewhere private. Dory was about to catch up to him, but,Marlin stopped her.

"I think you should leave him be. I think he's not in the mood today.", said Marlin as Dory turned away and swam with Marlin to enjoy their kelp dinner.


	3. Chapter 3:Alone Time

Nemo could have swam far away. He didn't swam very far away from his home in daylight. Nemo waited until the moon had risen. This made Nemo stop and take a deep sigh.

Dory couldn't become his new Mom. She couldn't! She can't think straight and be able to know how to be a mother. She might forget about what to do or what not to do. She would not be able to function as a parent. Nemo looked up through the water towards the surface. Glittering above was the moon. He looked down to see a shell that was peeking out of a hole . Nemo decided to swim down there and go through the hole. and lay down.

"I guess I to be sleeping here for tonight.,said Nemo to himself as he closed his eyes and went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4:There You Are Nemo

The Next Day~

"There you are Nemo!",exclaimed Marlin. Nemo blinked his eyes open to see his father and Dory floating in front of him.

" We've been looking all over for you.", said Dory.

"Now let's go home.", said Marlin.

"No.", said Nemo ,while he was following them. Marlin and Dory turned around. "What?..sputtered Marlin.

"No,not with her.",pouts Nemo. He points towards Dory. Dory covered her fin in shock.

"Nemo, don't say that to Dory! You know her your entire life.", scolds Marlin.

"Well...well.", stuttered Nemo. Tears were in his eyes-

"Maybe I shouldn't have known her!",Nemo swam fast as he could.

"Nemo!",screamed out Marlin. Dory stopped him.

"Please, just let me handle this" whispered Dory softly. She swam to try and catch up to him.


	5. Chapter 5:Nemo What’s Wrong

Nemo swam fast as he could to get away from home. He wanted to run away, he wanted to run away so badly, to get away what was happening. He wanted to go somewhere far away until he heard,"Nemo!"

Nemo quickly spun around. There was Dory. She was trying to catch up to him,but, he quickly turned away.

"What does she want from him anyway? Dory swam faster to stop him. She finally caught up to him.

"Alright, what do you want?",First Nemo, I just want to know what's wrong you're behaving off lately. I want to know what's wrong.", Dory trying to speak softly to him making Nemo groan.

"Ugh,you sound like a Mom when you talk to me.",said Nemo. He kept trying to get past her till Dory stopped him.

"You're not going anywhere until I know what's going on.", said Dory.

"Alright!", shouted Nemo as he looked down out of shame and groaned. Then,looks up at Dory who looks like she was waiting for an answer.wpwwftw

"Alright, you know about the whole story about my Mom being eaten by a shark when I was a egg right?", asked Nemo.

Dory responded with a nod, "Of course your Dad told me that story."said Dory ".I wa worry that you..." Before Nemo could say anything he tried to avoid what was he wwwwwwgoing to say to Dory.

"I what?" Asked Dory as she swam closer to Nemo "That you will become my new mom." Finished Nemo there was a moment of silence to Dory of what Nemo just said until she let out a burst of laughter which made Nemo look at her speechless without saying a word "Wow Nemo that's the funniest thing I heard.",Laughed Dory as she looked over at Nemo "You know me and your Dad are just friends, .and if we are together

then we can be like a family you've always wanted Nemo a mom,a dad, a son and I know I'm not as intelligent as your Mom was but I could try." Explained Dory Nemo was quiet at first before he ran into Dory's fins and starts hugging her "I'm sorry." Sobbed Nemo, with tears in his eyes as Dory hugs back saying sweetly "It's okay." As the broke up the hug.,łNow come on your Dad's waiting." Said Dory as she swam off as Nemo follows her while she hums to herself Just Keep Swimming.

The End.


End file.
